Automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub defining a treating chamber and a spraying system for recirculating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the dishes and utensils. Two common configurations are a door-type, where a pivoting door provides access to a treating chamber where dishes are washed or a drawer-type where a drawer provides access to the as well as defining a major portion of the treating chamber. In either configuration, a rack for holding dishes to be cleaned is typically provided within the treating chamber. Dishes, especially open-top containers such as glasses, bowls, cups, etc., are placed in the rack with the open-top down so that the bottoms of the containers are facing up. The bottoms often provide a surface on which liquid used during the cleaning process can collect and forms puddles. The puddles of liquid can be great enough that the liquid is not evaporated during the drying phase of the cycle of operation. Upon the removal of the dish from the treating chamber, the puddled liquid can spill and wet other dishes, which is undesirable by most consumers.